Dance
by Robotfan
Summary: RID Story. He was stuck into the elevator with his superior. That wasn't as bad as he expected. Saberhorn x Glowstrike, Drift x Fracture.


**DANCE**

"Blah blah blah…Incompetent Decepticons…Blah, blah, blah Scorponok betrayed us…Blah, blah, blah, Steeljaw is a god…"

Okay. Saberhorn slightly changed reality. However, he preferred summing up else it would take many hours to repeat what his boss Glowstrike exactly said. After another endless day to keep a watch on their previous jailors (aka orange Minicons who had been their prison guards before Alchemor's crash. Afterwards, Glowstrike, Scorponok and Saberhorn had decided to take power to create the Decepticon Island), to explain duties to the newcomers (especially a certain crab who, after a long and detailed explanation, stared at you like if you were from another planet), to watch Steeljaw trying to release Decepticon hunters out without any success, Glowstrike and Saberhorn headed back to their quarters. Saberhorn couldn't wait to come back in his apartments and fall into recharge. He started to gain a headache because he always nodded "uh, uh" to any word Glowstrike said. Anyway things were quite easy with her. Either you agreed with her and she could be almost charming. Or you replied some stupidities and you incurred her wrath. All up to you.

Anyway, they soon arrived to the elevator. Saberhorn's quarters were at the 20th floor, Glowstrike's a bit above. After they pressed buttons, doors closed down.

"I don't feel like you listened to me, Saberhorn" Glowstrike let out a sigh.

"My dear, our Decepticons are incompetent fools."

"Fine"

She always said the same thing over and over.

While elevator was going up, silence fell down. Saberhorn abandoned himself to his thoughts while Glowstrike leaned over her Pad.

Finally, a bit of calm before the sweet recharge of tonight…

"What's going on?"

Then it happened.

The elevator stopped. Saberhorn put his optics on buttons. They weren't at the floor they wanted. Glowstrike let out a frown. She pushed the button again, trying to unblock the elevator.

Nothing.

Glowstrike pressed another random floor.

Nothing.

"Hopefully we aren't stuck here…"

"I think we are, dear."

Saberhorn tried too. No result. Glowstrike clenched her fists. For once, they shared the same thought. They had problems with that elevator for months now. No one had been able to repair it.

"We are surrounded by idiots again!" Glowstrike growled.

"Glowstrike, it can happen…"

Actually, not that much. Yes. Saberhorn wasn't stuck in an elevator every day with his boss. Or since his promotion after Scorponok's betrayal, her colleague. Nevertheless, she still treated him like her subordinate while they were technically two equals in leadership now.

Anyway, the beetle-mode bot hoped that the problem would be solved quickly.

"It's nothing. We'll call the bot in charge" Saberhorn sighed.

"I can swear. They'll stay in charge for long." She replied with an angry tone though she was still calm. "He is supposed to repair that shitty elevator that never works!"

"Dear, if you kill them before they free us, we'll be stuck here until the world ends."

Always such manners anyway.

Glowstrike pressed the emergency button to call them.

Five minutes passed. Saberhorn and Glowstrike waited. Nobody answered.

Glowstriked pressed again.

"OH HEY!"

A familiar voice ended up by replying them back.

"…Yes…?"

They recognized him. The grasshopper. Kickback.

"No. Anything but that buffoon." Glowstrike covered her face. "Why doesn't it surprise me?"

Saberhorn moved closer to the micro.

"Kickback…We're stuck."

"Okay"

No more reply. They waited.

"Will you come here to solve that problem or must we wait forever?" Glowstriked asked.

"No problem! I'm coming back in three hours!"

"WHAT?"

They both reacted in the same way, at the same time. Glowstrike wasn't that calm anymore. She leaned closer to the micro enough to shout hard in the grasshopper's audios.

"We don't have three hours!"

"But I need material!" Kickback replied in a submissive weak tone. "I do as quick as possible."

"You have one hour! No more!"

Silence fell down again. Saberhorn massaged his face. His headache came back again.

"I will not disappoint you!"

He already did. Glowstrike took a long breath. She did well. Saberhorn didn't wish to take any bolt of energy in his face because of her tantrum.

"One hour. Get it?"

"yes…yes…"

That meant they'll wait for three hours.

Saberhorn took a breath too. Kickback had already cut any commlink.

"We. Should. Never. Have. Taken. That. Enamoured. Bug-Eyed. Fool. Dumbass. Idiot. Moron. In." Glowstrike growled.

"My dear…" He let out a sigh, already bored. "It'll get better."

"It's your own fault too! First you are unable to bring the metal we need to make that ship work. Then you forget to do the simplest thing such as warning our slaves about that crappy elevator!"

Okay. It'll be long. Maybe to Glowstrike. But especially long to him.

* * *

Glowstrike yelled for twenty minutes about Saberhorn being a poor co-leader while he'd helped them to take control of the Alchemor. She then insisted he didn't hold the candle to Scorponok. Great. She compared him to a traitor, a scoundrel. At least, he'd remained loyal.

In the end, she calmed down. She grabbed her Pad again.

"Nevermind. We'll be patient"

"Good idea."

"We'll check about next missions to assign them. We'll spend time like this" She declared.

Okay. It wasn't the ideal situation. However, that was still better than before. Then…a face-to-face with Glowstrike…that could have been worse. He could have been stuck with Overload who would have played the bad actor again, Springload who would have gotten on his nerves about his sacred Doradus or Fracture who-He preferred not thinking about what Fracture could do.

"Okay…So Steeljaw…"

Then her Pad froze. Best poker face from Glowstrike.

"It's going better and better" Saberhorn tried to joke.

He preferred to laugh about it. However, Glowstrike wasn't in the mood. She made him understand two seconds later.

"Come on, my dear friend. It could get worse."

"How so?"

Yes like the elevator light flickering out right afterward.

"Scrap!"

* * *

Fortunately, lights went back a few moments later. The only good point. Saberhorn checked the floor where they were stuck to. The eighth one.

Then they heard a whistle from behind the doors.

They exchanged a look.

Was Kickback back?

Nobody came over. Glowstrike growled. Saberhorn tried to play cool and called.

"Hey!"

"What?" The voice asked.

"Who is it?" Glowstrike asked.

"Fracture"

Good. At least someone who was way more experimented than Kickback.

Glowstrike took a honeyed tone.

"May you help us to open the doors?"

"What do I get?"

"Are you f***ing kidding us?" The fembot said.

Apparently, he didn't.

"A promotion!" Saberhorn offered. "Is it good for you, dear fellow?"

"Hmm…No. I have my own business here."

"WE ARE YOUR SUPERIORS!" Glowstrike yelled. "YOU HAVE TO RESPECT US!"

"Hey! I'm bounty hunter before I am Decepticon! I'm not the technician! Call the bot in charge."

This time, the former pirate lost patience.

"He's as dumb as a schmuck!" Saberhorn roared.

"Sorry. I have a date right now. Be patient" Fracture completed, a mocking tone.

"Am I dreaming or every of our Decepticons are jerks?" Glowstrike cried out.

"You are two people stuck in. There are many activities to try or explore. Have fun"

Then they heard steps leaving. Glowstrike slowly turned around to face Saberhorn. Truth to be told, her expression looked like a horror movie. Demon eyes…it quite scared him.

"Two on my list" Glowstrike declared, a dark tone.

"Too bad for them" Saberhorn moved back.

"Three! Because if you warned our slaves about that poor excuse for an elevator—"

"Now am I in fault?"

According to her, he was.

* * *

Nevertheless, Fracture wasn't entirely wrong. They were two people. They could spend time together. It could have been worse. Saberhorn could have been alone. It would have been way longer.

In the end, Glowstrike and Saberhorn organized an improvised meeting. They both agreed that Clampdown would become the bot in charge to scrub toilets. At least it made Glowstrike smile a bit. Very slightly but there was something going on here.

"Do you wish to play a game?" Saberhorn offered to her.

Glowstrike raised one eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, I don't know. I walked in Fracture playing one with his Minicons. It's called truth or dare."

"Dare? What would you want me to do in an elevator?"

Thinking back about Fracture's words, Saberhorn got an idea. However, he didn't add anything.

"Well, we can still improvise. Do you play?"

He thought she would refuse.

He was surprised she actually accepted. He started.

"Truth or dare?"

"…Dare."

"Hmm…"

What could he ask her to do? She was still his boss.

"I know. Dance."

"Excuse me?"

"You chose Dare, my dear."

"Like H*** I will dance! I'll choose truth back!" Glowstriked roared.

"You can't take it back."

Glowstrike had her arms crossed.

"Oh please, my dear. There are only two of us. You can show me everything."

Glowstrike remained silent. In the end, she stood up.

Then she started to dance. In a very…odd manner. She played with her arms and legs as if she was a puppet. There was no music and she kept her inexpressive face. It didn't help anything.

Yet…That wasn't such a bad idea.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Saberhorn questioned her, amused.

"Nobody."

"I could guess."

"You definitely ask it" Glowstrike had her servo up, ready to slap him.

"I can teach you to dance, if you wish."

He was quite skilled at this. At least, he's still better than Glowstrike.

She ended up by ignoring him. She sat down.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"…Truth."

* * *

As soon as Glowstrike had asked her question, the topic had been moved to something else. Oddly, Saberhorn had never expected to have such a talk with his boss one day. That's quite nice…deep down.

"So, he was your first love?" Glowstrike asked him, quite a curious tone.

Saberhorn shrugged.

"Yes. A pirate like me."

"I didn't imagine you as one of them…"

"Oh you know. We travelled many galaxies during millenaries. We rarely landed on a planet. We do with whatever we have left on a ship. However, he was…something else. He attracted me."

Saberhorn displayed a nostalgic smile at this thought, remembering his old lover's face. He faced Glowstrike. For one time, he forgot she was his boss. He asked her.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your first love? Well…I think I already know."

Glowstrike's cheeks were darker.

"What do you mean?"

"You did it with Scorponok, right?"

"No!" She denied…a bit too forcefully.

"I understand now better why you chose him as your co-leader"

Saberhorn frowned a bit at the idea. He'd never liked Scorponok. That's normal she was a leader. She had this in her energon. However, Scorponok was a blasted traitor who spent his time to yell even though he recognized Scorponok was quite skilled in leadership.

He wondered if he was still in her mind. However, whenever she displayed such an almost vulnerable expression, he admitted she was quite cute.

Maybe that's for this reason he stood up then declared.

"My offer still stands. Do you wish me to teach you how to dance?"

She didn't refuse. Good. One point for him.

"We don't have much space" She remarked.

"That's not a problem."

He gently took her servo, slightly putting himself behind her. He put the other one over her waist. She immediately went still then moved back. She bared dentas at him as a warning.

"Don't worry" He reassured her. "I just do it to guide you."

Then he took a step, keeping her against him.

Glowstrike remained motionless for one bit before she shyly and clumsily imitated him. Saberhorn corrected her slightly before they continued.

"Not bad" He admitted after many sequences.

She took a time before she replied.

"Thanks" She said, avoiding optic contact with him.

* * *

"How long has it been now?" Glowstrike growled.

She was in bad mood again. Saberhorn sighed.

"I think we've been stuck here for one hour now."

"I will definitely kill that buffoon!"

"I know"

"I can't take that blasted elevator anymore!"

Saberhorn was bored now. Then, he was exhausted. He leaned his helm against the wall, his optics slightly opened.

"Saberhorn?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to recharge. You should do the same, my dear."

She seemingly liked his idea. She decided to imitate him, trying to settle down in a comfortable way to fall easier into recharge. She slowly closed her optics.

Saberhorn glanced back at her, for a few seconds. She harboured a quite peaceful expression. The pirate thought she should use it more often.

Finally, Saberhorn closed his optics. He fell into a slight yet dreamless recharge.

* * *

"Saberhorn?"

He wouldn't say how long they had recharged. However, as soon as Saberhorn opened his optics, he noticed that Glowstrike was already awake.

She was staring at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"If you expect me to tell you how long—" Saberhorn started.

"That's not what I was going to ask you."

Really? Saberhorn sat up then looked back at her, curious.

"Yes?"

"…Shall we dance again?"

"…Why not?"

He wasn't much into the mood for this. However, she asked him so nicely…Saberhorn stood up again. Glowstrike followed him. They were about to position themselves as before. However, Glowstrike abruptly turned around to face him.

"Oh. You wish to try…that kind of dance?"

"Hmm" She replied, giving him a curt nod.

That would be quite difficult without any music. However…They could try to do as earlier. Saberhorn accepted then gently and cautiously put his servos over her hips. Glowstrike wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The former pirate was slightly overwhelmed due to their closeness. Anyway, Glowstrike took back her emotionless expression. He couldn't read her mind like this.

"…Do like this…"

Saberhorn showed her some steps. At the first try, Glowstrike walked on his pedes and didn't apologize. The former pirate didn't add anything then kept on. While teaching her a new kind of dance, Saberhorn tried not to look back at her. He felt a bit awkward and he didn't wish her to feel the same way and react badly. However, Glowstrike let him do. She even went closer and closer to him at each step. Soon they were that close that their chassis touched. It then struck Saberhorn. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder. She didn't look at him anymore.

He hesitated, wondering how he should behave.

In the end, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. During long minutes, they remained like this, in such a position. They didn't speak. They didn't look at each other. After all, Saberhorn learned that in such times, words weren't necessary.

To Saberhorn, it wasn't that disagreeable. Actually it was pretty pleasant. He wasn't used to hug anyone anymore. That had been such a long time…

After a long time, Glowstrike slowly pulled apart from him. Yet she still kept her arms around him. Now they looked at each other, not tearing their optics off the other. That's like she was in a trance.

Saberhorn wondered if he had been too.

In the end, they sat down again. However, they stayed much closer than earlier, their respective wings and forearms touching.

"Saberhorn?"

"Yes?"

"…I wasn't very fair toward you."

Ha yes, he wouldn't say. Saberhorn sighed. They had a small break. Now it was over. Glowstrike acted unpleasant again.

"I want to apologize"

"Hm?"

He wondered how.

Glowstrike's lips met his.

Saberhorn froze. He didn't realize it right away. He didn't realize what's happening. He just enjoyed the sensation. He didn't think he would taste it again. Glowstrike's lips were cold yet soft. He blinked. Then he realized that's Glowstrike, his boss, was the one who was kissing him right now. His optics widened. Saberhorn immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He asked, completely astonished.

She was high. She took something before going inside the elevator. She couldn't be aware of what she was doing. Or he was dreaming. Well, Glowstrike's expression didn't change. She didn't look disgusted or horrified.

No. She just went closer again to capture his lips. The kiss was way more intense than the first one, Glowstrike putting her servos over Saberhorn's cheeks to deepen it. Saberhorn's spark went faster and faster. He could even hear Glowstrike's as well. The former pirate realized that wasn't a dream or a fantasy. That was real.

He wondered how he should react. Should he reject her? Should he kiss her back?

He chose the latter. He shyly kissed her back. Glowstrike sounded thrilled then put her lips on his again, her glossa slowly asking him for entrance. Saberhorn ended up by opening slightly his mouth. Their glossas met, entangling. The feeling became quickly much more delicious. The former pirate tenderly massaged Glowstrike's back, slowly going down on her waist while the fembot slowly climbed on him, laying him down on the floor without breaking their kiss while she caressed his torso. Catching his breath, Saberhorn pulled apart a bit before he grabbed her helm to kiss her neck, slightly biting her cables. Glowstrike let out a whine out of pleasure, her servos going lower.

"…You are a good kisser" She praised him.

"…With pleasure, dearest"

At least, Scorponok wasn't around anymore. In one way, he might have dreamed of this situation sometimes. Now that it was real, he could enjoy it.

* * *

Doors suddenly opened. Saberhorn and Glowstrike almost jumped. They didn't believe in it anymore. In front of them, Kickback in his technician look. He moved back then looked down, ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry! I did as quick as possible!"

Saberhorn glanced back at Glowstrike. She didn't react. She just stared at him coldly. The grasshopper kept an arm up to protect himself from bolts of energy. Nevertheless, she didn't attack. She just passed him, haughty. She was back to the sparkless boss again.

"Next time that stupid elevator isn't repaired, I'll rip your limbs off. Got it?" She threatened him.

Kickback kept apologizing until they left the corridor. While they were heading back to their quarters, they soon realized that the night'd fallen down. Once they were out of the grasshopper's sight, Glowstrike winked back at him, giving an almost warm smile.

"Fracture isn't wrong"

"What?"

"There were many activities to explore"

Saberhorn shrugged, smiling back at her. Despite the unpleasant situation, he'd got something out of it. He was about to go back to his apartments but at the last second, he chose to follow Glowstrike to hers.

She didn't stop him to. Quite the contrary. She waited for him to come inside then she closed the doors behind them.

* * *

Fracture had returned to the Decepticon Island. He wasn't accompanied by his Minicons. They were already sleeping. However, he was accompanied by a beautiful samurai instead.

"Fracture…That's not a good idea" Drift said.

"Don't worry. You'll leave before the sunrise. They'll know nothing" The bounty hunter chuckled.

He paused.

"Oh. My room is at the 40th floor."

"Oh please"

"Relax. We'll take the elevator"


End file.
